


Ten

by Swimmercat



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swimmercat/pseuds/Swimmercat
Summary: Based on the prompt: "You are a teenager with the ability to measure how "Dangerous" people are on a scale of 1-10 just by looking at them. A normal child would be a 1, while a trained man with an assault rifle would be a 7. Today, you notice the unassuming new kid at school measures a 10."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I've tackled this before and ended up deleting it because I was not happy with it but now that school is out I'm hoping to spend so much more time writing, and I'd love if you guys left comments of what you think of the story so far, and constructive criticism is welcomed but hate comments will be deleted, thankyou and I love you guys!!!

Here’s the thing, he didn’t even realize what the numbers on random peoples foreheads meant until about six months ago when he saw someone who measures an 8 on the news for robbing a bank, and considering he saw him two hours before the bank heist Bellamy thought it was highly likely his measurement had something to do with that. Since then Bellamy has basically avoided looking at anyone he doesn’t know in the face, sometimes there’s the occasional measurement of one or two when a student plans to cheat on his or her test but he hasn’t seen any high measurements since the bank robber. He thought he could do this, he could live with this weird gift he has, that was until he was staring at the new student in his class. In retrospect she was cute and he’d probably try to flirt with her if it wasn’t for the ten on her forehead in bold print that only he could see.

He must have blacked out temporarily passed out in fear, shock, or dread whatever save his ego, but when he came to all he could see was the cute blondes pearly whites staring back at him.

“Hi, My name is Clarke, Principal Kane told me to find you so you could show me to my first class.” She said way to cheery to be a real high school student, she must be a murderous robot, he thought to himself.

He grunted in response already walking away to their shared English class, earning him an eyebrow raise and a slightly pissed head turn.

“Great, thanks, asshole.” She muttered to herself already planning how to avoid him at all costs.

“This is our class, talk to the teacher about anything else, princess.” Bellamy said in a slightly condescending tone that irked Clarke to no extent.

“I told you my name, it’s Clarke, not princess, it’d be wise to not call me that again, you dick”

“ My name is not Dick, while my dick is impressive I wasn’t named after it, princess, the names Bellamy and it’d be wise to go to class now.” Bellamy said with an eye roll Right as Clarke was about to fire back their teacher came in writing on the whiteboard Mr. Sinclair. She huffed out a breath already pissed off before her mission even began.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke dropped her backpack off at the front door of the apartment the agency had arranged for her to stay in. She settled into her desk chair preparing for a long night of researching her target, Charles Pike. 5’9, African American, History teacher at Arkadia High, and threat to national security. That’s it, that’s all, her mother was able to give her before she went on a solo mission, she doesn’t even know what the hell he’s doing that’s illegal, she’s more like the exterminator not a detective figuring out this shit should not be her job. She thought back to school and couldn’t get over how unsettled that asshole in first period had made her. For 1. He was hot, she was not going to deny that but he’s also a dick which slightly takes away from his blessed looks. She rolls her eyes trying not to think of him shirtless and turns on her TV for some noise in the background. Clarke was just about to attempt to collect some more information on her target when a loud knock was heard at her door, sighing Clarke closes her laptop and answers the door to a girl about her age.

“Hi, I’m Raven I live a few doors down and my mom is forcing me to give you these because you’re new, so I hope these cookies don’t taste like dog shit.” She said with a smirk plastered on her face that Clarke couldn’t read as cocky or just casual.

Cracking a smile Clarke grabs the plate of cookies from her, “thanks, I’m Clarke I’ll have to let you know if you’re a shitty baker later.”

Raven smiles and walks right in plopping herself right on her couch “So you go to Arkadia High, right? And where are your parents?”

“Sure make yourself at home,” Clarke muttered, “Um, yeah I go to Arkadia High, and my mom is out of town for a work thing, and my dad is dead.” Clarke said with a shrug having accepted that in her line of work she’s lost friends and family and she can’t let it get to her like it used to.

“Oh shit, sorry about your dad, mine left before I was born and my mom’s a drunk but hey when she’s not drunk she’s making me bake cookies for our new neighbors,” Raven said staring at a chip in the wall.

“Seems you win the depressing life, but I hate to do this but I’ve got some homework I’ve got to do so I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Clarke said nodding at the door.

“Damn, homework on your first day? You must have Pike, he’s a hardass, but yeah I’ll get out of your hair, see you later Clarke.” Raven said walking out her door.

Clarke rolled out the kinks in her neck and sat her desk ready to learn some information about her target that was probably going to take hours to figure out. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clarke woke up from the sound of a bird chirping at 4 a.m. 1 hour after she had fallen asleep while investigating Charles Pike, and lucky enough she was never able to fall back asleep so here she is sitting already for school, sleep deprived, and a stomach full of frosted flakes. Looking at the clock it was 8, school starts in half an hour, so she grabbed her keys and drove over.

Walking in she’s sure everyone could tell just how tired she was, she was supposed to be trained on how to function off of no sleep but she never did well in that course, but medically, she kicked ass, however, sleep deprivation kicked her ass. Walking into her English class 30 minutes gave her the freedom to choose the seat she wanted so she walked to the back and laid her down on the desk in front of her, hoping to catch up on the sleep she so needed.

Clarke heard the bell but kept her head down praying she could sleep a little longer, until someone grabbed her shoulder, out of reflex she brought her elbow back to nail the offender in the crotch, then after they bent over she brought their head down into her knee, realizing too late she was gripping a mop of brown curls in her hands and ripping their head down to her knee. Looking down she sees Bellamy lying on the floor holding his dick and glaring at her.

“Oh my god, Bellamy, I’m so sorry it was just reflex.” Clarke said trying to help him up before the teacher noticed the groaning student on his floor.

“Why the hell is that your reflex? I was just going to say you were in my seat but now I think you owe it to me.” Bellamy said finally standing.

“I don’t owe you anything, because you grabbed me while I was sleeping how else am I supposed to act when someone grabs me in my sleep?” Clarke said huffing out a breath.

“You’re supposed to think that you’re at school and you should not be sleeping and someone was waking you up to keep you out of trouble.” Bellamy rolled his eyes

“You know what assho-” “Alright, everyone take your seats and stop talking.” Mr. Sinclair said cutting Clarke off again repeating yesterday.

Bellamy smirked and moved to take the seat a row over from her. Clarke crossed her arms and sighed praying that Bellamy was still in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried to make this chapter longer, and I hope you guys enjoy it, as always comments literally give me life so whatever you think of this story let me know in the comments because I'm a slut for comments! Thank you so much for reading my story if you made it this far, and while you're down here you leave some kudos too ;) I'm thinking this will probably end up being 5-10 chapters and my thought process is, is it worth to write this story after I finish this fic but where Clarke can see the numbers, obviously I would make it a whole different scenario and bell prob wouldn't be a spy but let me know. okay bye lol


	3. Update

Okay so not a lot of people have read this story and not a lot of people care, so if that’s you just skip this lol. So for the few of you that have asked if i will update, the answer is yes. Some crazy stuff happened in my life and i had a family member land in the hospital but all is well now and that family member is well on their way to being at peak performance but that whole situation really messed with me and i had terrible writers block, that being said i plan to have an update in the next week or so and hopefully have a good weekly uploading schedule until the story is finished.


End file.
